


Peace and Quiet

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Sunny days make for the best naps.
Relationships: Kazusa Futahito/Emina Hanaharu/Kurasame Susaya
Kudos: 7





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For the fandomweekly prompt, "silence".

"You're not very comfortable, you know."

Kazusa shifted his head around on Kurasame's lap, slightly exaggerating his discomfort for effect. Those words earnt him a sharp nudge upwards from Kurasame's left knee, jolting him out of place.

"That makes a change from you constantly crowing about my _perfect body_ , I suppose. Go ask Emina, if it's that bad."

"Hmm, what's this? An admission relating to Emina's soft thighs...?" Kazusa reached up to adjust his glasses, as if wishing to perfectly capture the image of Kurasame's reaction from his lowered position. "How unlike you."

"I mean... compared to mine, they probably are? I don't know how enthusiastic she'd be about letting you lie on them, though." Another nudge. "So go ask her. Then she'll probably knock you out, and you'll be able to sleep in peace wherever you fall. A very convenient series of events, if you ask me."

Kazusa moved around slightly, closing his eyes and netting his fingers across his chest. "Better the devil I know, I'd say."

Kurasame opened his mouth for a further retort, but halted himself on looking down where Kazusa lay. His comments were nothing new, but Kurasame had been surprised - on their meeting - to see him so tired. He'd brushed off questions relating to the subject, only vaguely mentioning long nights at the lab and long days full of research. Kurasame didn't like to pry into whatever it was Kazusa usually spent his days (and nights, evidently) doing, but it was sometimes easy to forget that that, too, was _work_. They all worked hard for the sake of the Dominion, and - regardless of his manner otherwise - Kazusa was no exception.

It was strange, though, to see him express his exhaustion so openly. Kazusa was unlikely to take a chance to complain when he could instead be using that time to make some sort of unhelpful, flirtatious, _irritating_ comment--... but he got tired too, sometimes. And perhaps it was just another one of his jokes that he suggested the solution lay upon Kurasame's lap, _but would it wrongfoot you if I said yes?_ Even Kurasame couldn't resist his own sort of teasing, in his own sort of manner, just on occasion.

Regardless of the sincerity of the intention, the end result was still, however, Kazusa lying on Kurasame's lap. He'd keep on making his usual sorts of comments, but nothing of that negated the fact that his lethargy was real. He teased, but he'd still close his eyes, find a position that seemed halfway to comfort, and take advantage of the double bluff opportunity that presented itself. Along those same lines, Kurasame could easily have pushed him away--... but there was still the small part of his train of thought that wondered, _is this actually what you want? It's no trouble for me to provide it. So long as it is what you want, at least._ Perhaps other arguments could have been made - that sleep was best taken in one's own bed, that the best use of energy would be to make his way there - but on the other hand? The weather was calm - sun high, with the lightest suggestion of a breeze - and their day held, for once, no other responsibilities. Kazusa's reputation ensured that few would approach them; Kurasame supposed that even that had its uses, sometimes.

_How long were you working through the night to be so tired by late morning?_

_Maybe it's okay for you to rest like this. Just this once._

With Kazusa tired enough to truly sleep, no further comments made, the two of them lay undisturbed until Emina turned the corner. She arrived when the sun was at its peak in the sky, bearing a bundle of lunchboxes for the three of them; Kurasame held his finger to his lips as she came close, indicating the situation in that one gesture. She gave a quiet _oh!_ in response, setting down their lunches as quietly as she could before kneeling next to where Kurasame sat, sharing the pleasant shade of the tree. There was something to be said for each one of them feeling comfortable in that stretch of silence - Kazusa asleep, Kurasame leant back with his gaze turned towards the sky, and Emina reaching across to brush Kazusa's hair across his brow with the lightest of touches.

"... He looks so peaceful, doesn't he? You could even call him handsome, so long as he keeps his mouth shut." She kept her voice to a whisper, her words teasing but her tone kind. "Not that I'd say that while he was awake. I'd never hear the end of it."

"He'd be so delighted, though. ' _My hypothesis has been proved correct!_ '... Or something."

"Wouldn't he just?" Emina took hold of the arms of Kazusa's glasses, delicately sliding them off of his face before folding them back and placing them on the flat top of her lunchbox bundle. "I couldn't bear it." Yawning, she then stretched out her arms before unceremoniously dropping her head to Kurasame's shoulder. "I brought lunch, but if we're napping, then..."

"You too...!?"

"Why not? It's a nice day for it." She closed her eyes and shifted around. "Wake me up if anything happens."

"Right..." (Kurasame sighed his mild exasperation, but didn't _really_ mind.)

The three of them fell silent once more, but for the lightly audible sound of Emina breathing nearby to Kurasame's ear. Considering the situation, he supposed there little harm in closing his own eyes, focusing on the warmth of the sunlight filtering through the tree leaves above, the satisfying weight of Kazusa and Emina leaning on and against him--

_It is a nice day, after all._


End file.
